Naughty Business
by BlueFrenchHorn12
Summary: Anna messes around with Hans at work by sending rather dirty images to him. Hans reacts.


Hans sat at his desk at work. He sifted through his papers, going over numbers, and making sure none of the digits were off. One person was stuck in his mind as he worked; a certain girl by the name of Anna. He sighed to himself and shifted in his seat. However, when he did so, the leather chair made an unsettling noise, which sounded much like flatulence. Hans sighed and ignored the very few looks he received. He quickly collected his papers and set them in a folder to submit.

A few moments later, Hans was in the office of his immediate superior, submitting his finalized reports. He then felt his pocket vibrating once… twice… thrice… and then nothing. His phone vibrated continually through his meeting, and Hans was impatient to get out of that office. Hans was eventually excused, and he walked back to his mahogany desk. Hans sat down on his chair, and pulled out his phone; he had accumulated 5 texts from Anna.

_5 messages? It must be important._

When he checked his messages, he read it over, and began to blush, noticeably. Not only were the text messages dirty; some rather revealing pictures accompanied them. Hans read the lines one by one, and became aroused by the content. The pictures gradually showed Anna taking off her lingerie until she was left with nothing on her. Hans slipped to the last picture, and near dropped his phone, if he hadn't looked away. She was stroking herself in a compromising position.

After Hans finished goggling over the raunchy pictures, he returned to work, much faster than ever before. If working harder could get him home faster to Anna, he would do it. Almost exactly 45 minutes later, his phone began to vibrate. Hans sat completely still, contemplating over whether or not he would dare look at his phone.

_Dare I unlock my phone?_

Hans pulled the phone from his pocket, and unlocked it. It was another message from Anna, however, it wasn't quite the same as the others; it was a media file. He plugged his earpiece in and clicked on the media file. He was greeted by the sounds of Anna moaning in pleasure, begging him to come home. Hans shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and quickly stopped the recording and set back to work.

About an hour later, he couldn't focus until he could relieve some form of tension from himself. Hans decided he would call Anna. The thought of seeing Anna stroking herself drove him wild. He pulled out his phone, and dialed Anna's phone number on the keypad. Hans did not care about the repercussions of his actions, nor did he care about what his coworkers would hear.

_This is an incredibly bad idea._

Soon enough, he heard Anna's familiar voice… a recording.

"_Hey, this is Anna, please leave a message…"_

Hans tapped on his desk impatiently, waiting for the sound of the beep that would signal his turn to speak.

"It's really lonely over here, if only I had some company. You see, I can't help but think about you. You're insanely gorgeous, and _sexy._ I want to do extremely naughty things to you. I want to run my hands all along your thighs, and make you feel like the real, proper woman you are. I wanna make you squirm and damn near rip the sheets on our bed. I want my name to be on your lips as I make sweet, rough love to you. I wanna enjoy your nice soft cunt, on my throbbing, hard cock."

Hans ended the call, and immediately finished his backlogged work. Hans did not receive a single call or text after his stunt. After a couple hours, he was home. Anna's car had been parked in a careless manner, as it took up most of the driveway.

_In a rush, are we?_

Soon enough, he was in his home. He could smell the sweet smell of honey as he walked in, the floor was covered in a trail of rose petals. The petals led to their shared room. As soon as he stepped in the room, he was met with Anna in nothing but a bathrobe. Hans walked forward and kissed her on the lips once before he spoke.

"Hi."

"Hey, see you in the tub then?" she asked as she untied her bathrobe, and let it fall carelessly off her body. Every last inch of her delectable body was left uncovered as she walked towards the restroom.

"I'll be waiting…"


End file.
